Never Forget
by XxHell-in-my-HeadxX
Summary: Dying is easy. It's living your life to the fullest that is difficult and creating happy memories. That's always been my dream; I just never expected that my time would be so short. My name is Evelyn. I'm 16, and I have cancer. All I ask, is Never Forget.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I wonder, when I die, will people cry?" I thought out loud with a morbid curiosity. I'd been thinking about my funeral. I realized how depressed I sounded. The strumming of a guitar in the background stopped. I looked down from my perch in the tree at a familiar mop of dark hair shaking, as if angry or sad.

"Don't say things like that Lynn," he muttered.

I slid down from my perch to sit next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Zane, you know I am... I can't help but think these thoughts. After all, you heard the doctors." I thought back to that day in the office, it was just supposed to be a checkup. I was supposed to be on my way to a healthy start, before the doctors broke the news. The cancer had spread too far, too fast.

Zane set his guitar aside and started playing with my hair. It felt weird to have him play with my hair when it was so short, but the cancer had decided to have a war with my dark red hair. He untied my bandanna, wrapped around my forehead as usual.

"Lynn, there's still a chance..."

"No Zane. You and I both know I'm done for. Just... can we spend these last months like this? Just us, best friends, spending time together?" I swallowed thickly, not wanting to cry.

"Sure Lynn. Whatever you want. I'll always be here for you. You know that right? But... can't we play pretend for just a little while longer? Pretend you'll always be here... with me?" He asked, looking into my clear grey eyes.

"Yeah Zane I know. You've been there for these past 8 years haven't you?" I chuckled at a distant memory. "You remember when we first met?"

Zane gave a big laugh, making his chest vibrate. "Yeah, I remember. You were still so tiny," he said looking down on my small frame.

"Eh, I fit in small places, what do you got?" I said looking at his massive height.

"I can reach the books on the high shelves," he teased me.

"You win this round," I muttered darkly.

There was a pause in our antics. We enjoyed the silent company while I retied my bandanna. It was broke when Zane said, "Are you sad? Of... well you know?"

I sat there thinking as I looked into his bright green eyes. "I'm sad that I'll have to leave you so soon. I'm sad that I'll never get my license, or a job, or get married and have kids. But, I'm happy with what I did while I am here. I'd like to believe I've helped someone at least just a little bit. That I've accomplished something in my 16 years. That I mean something to someone." I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

Zane said, "If you're so happy, why are you crying? You know you've always been important to me. And think of all those kids at the orphanage. They loved it when you would take them to the playground. And that boy you tutored in writing. And your brother, who looks up to his beautiful, strong sister so much."

Lynn whispers, "I'm crying because I'm with you. You make me happy and you always know what to say... You really think I'm beautiful and strong?"

Zane said, "Of course..." then notices the darkening sky. "I have to go... my mom is expecting me home." He leaned over hugging me, and then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his guitar and running off.

I touched my cheek, remembering the kiss. Then I shouted after him, "I love you! You know that right? And I always will!"

Zane turned, "I'll always love you too." Then he disappeared into the darkness.

I looked down at my locket, remembering when Zane had given it to me.

_"Hey Zane guess what!" a tiny Lynn says. _

_Zane yells, "What?" _

_"Today is my birthday!" _

_"It is...?" he said, and Lynn's face fell. He pulled out a small, wrapped box. "I'm only messing, of course it is."_

_Inside the box were two matching lockets, both with long thick chains. The locket itself was engraved like the Irish Celtic designs of her ancestors. Inside was a picture of the two children._

_"I love it, Zane!"_

_Zane smiles, "I filled one side with the day we first met! The other side can be a favorite memory! Deal?"_

_"Deal!" Lee said. They put the locket on the other's neck. _

I opened my locket, seeing that old picture, and then beside it, a new one. It wasn't a great picture but it did prove how good a friend Zane was. The picture showed me with my head resting on his shoulder. My hair was thinning, showing in clumps around me. My hair was cropped short. I remembered it was my first chemotherapy. I cropped my hair short because I refused to let the chemo take it. Just as I refused to let cancer take away my life. Zane had called me strong and stubborn after watching me cut it.

I walked back into my house. My little brother was sleeping, and my parents were falling asleep. I walked into their room, "I love you, forever and always. Good Night."

My parents kissed her cheeks telling me they loved me as well.

I went to my brother's room and moved his shaggy hair out of his eyes before kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry I'll never see you grow up. I love you." I then walked to my own room.

As I entered through the doorway covered in drawings of anime I stopped. I could almost see the memories of this room, the scenes passing through my eyes. Homework studying with Zane, cutting my hair, story writing. A tear rolled down my cheek. My fingers brushed against my collection of books... noticing the paper in my writing journal sticking out like bookmark. I was hoping Zane would find it someday. I looked at the corkboard above my desk, noticing the pictures scattered across it. Zane was in every single one.

"I guess its time to go," I muttered.

Opened the window and began my walk towards the river.

* * *

I noticed the bridge in the distance, crossing over a river I knew too well. I had almost drowned in this river as a child. Many people swam in the summer months, but it was still spring. No one swam now, not only because of the cold, but because of the flooding from the melted snow. The river roared, as if a great beast possessed it.

I thought to myself, "I'm just as stubborn as usual... I can't let myself slowly and painfully die like that. I'll make it quick. I refuse to let it take me..."

I stepped onto the ledge, my eyes closed.

"I love you everyone... Zane..."

And then I jumped.

**

* * *

**

**This story is dedicated to everyone who has had to deal with cancer, or any other deadly disease. It's also dedicated to the friends and family of them. I hope someone reads this and gives a little of their time or effort to such a cause. **

**On a lighter note, what do you all think so far? Right now it looks very sad, but there are good, funny, wacky, crazy times to come. Evelyn is actually a very spirited girl. She has a good sense of what's right and wrong, and she took martial arts. (It allows her to remain in control of her body and strengthens her mid and body) So with that kind of attitude, plus the fact that she can be semi- aggressive, who knows what's to come? oh wait, I DO! muwhahahahaha! Oh, and there's this shiny button at the bottom of the page that says review and if you touch it magical things happen! XD like more chapters perhaps? ;) too long too short?**

**Special shout out to:**

**chibimaker and AdvetureAddict! Both are amazing writers helping me, and they have amazing OC's of their own! Read their stories, I know you want to!**

**Also, I do not own anything FMA, only my OC characters and plot idea. So ya I don't own Ed or Al... even though they didn't even appear in this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

A stone gate stood in front of me, while pure white surrounded me.

I was confused, didn't I die?

Then I heard a bone chilling giggle. I turned around to see... nothing? The shape of a small child out lined nothing. I started feeling claustrophobic... Nothing but whiteness surrounded me. There was nothing. Where were the angels, the beautiful golden light of Heaven? Where were the fires of Hell? Anything would be better then this empty home. My head started shaking...

"Where am I? I know who you are! You're Truth!" I screamed.

"Very good Evelyn... I have to say... You're very entertaining..." he giggled again.

I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, getting chills. I felt as if my life had suddenly become one big game. I felt like I was just a pawn. Truth didn't exist... I know he didn't. Was I going insane? Did my suicide fail? Would I spend my last months locked away?

Truth cocked his head... "You have interesting ideas in your head. But no, I exist. No, you're not insane. And your suicide... Kind of failed? I'll tell you some things, some truth, if you will. You will never go back to your home. Ever. You're going to go to a little world... with a little someone." he smirked.

I instantly laughed. I thought of how insane I probably sounded to him. "You know, you're lucky he's not here. Edward would kill you for calling him little."

Truth chuckled. "Oh caught my pun did you? Well now to answer all those other questions swirling in your head. You will still have cancer," he paused seeing my face fall, "but you won't have to pay a toll."

This confused me. What was my toll then? If I wouldn't lose any limbs?

"I know you're confused. But really, you gave me your entire body when you died. I'm just allowing you to trade it off to somewhere else. I want you to teach those Elric brothers some lessons, and to help finish Dante off. She's ignored the laws of equivalency for far too long. Do you understand?"

I nodded... this would be interesting. Truth seemed to give me a sorrowful look. His action confused me, because I had always known him as the evil twisted child. Why would he feel sorrow for me? Wasn't I just a pawn? Just a normal girl with bad luck?

Truth walked towards me. I was scared but stood my ground. I couldn't give him the satisfaction. No matter how scared I was of this... unknown. He said, "I know how you feel, and how life has been for you. I know the pain. I know everything. Those Elric brothers... they needed me to be cruel. To help them pursue their goal. You, you need a different kind of help. Maybe on this journey you'll learn a little thing or two from them. And afterwards, when we meet here again, I'll give you one thing, other then life again. But until then..." The gate opened slightly, darkness creeping out. I saw the black cretins squirming behind the opened gate.

Truth began to fade away... leaving me alone.

I began to walk towards the gate. When I neared it, I peered through the small crack, noting the dark. As I opened the gate the black cretins wrapped around me, as if guiding me, rather then pulling. I looked back one last time to the blinding light, and saw a skinny, long haired boy sitting there. He turned around and waved. "Come back soon, and tell my brother I said hey, and that I'm waiting."

I waved before falling into the darkness.

_Al..._

* * *

Okay so this was a short chapter, but its only a small meeting between Evelyn and Truth. I wanted to give a different view on Truth. He's obviously really twisted, but it's very motivational for the Elric brothers and helps them in the end.

Truth: Oh yes... heheheheh... I'm really a kind person...

...Ya... sorta...

Evelyn: seriously? I just so happen to end up in the FMA world? That's so cliché authoress I thought you were above cliché!

*Holds up frying pan while glaring*

Truth: O.O even I didn't see that coming.

Evelyn: heh heh... I gotta... go... feed a bunny...

Truth: a bunny? Really? What kind of pathetic excuse is that?

Evelyn: Hey! I'm not the authoress, I'm not supposed to come up with creative ideas and witty remarks!

Truth: But she controls you, ne? (had to add the cuteness!) What a sad excuse for an authoress... sigh...

SHUTUP MY PUPPETS! MWUAHAHHA *smacks Evelyn and Truth with frying pan*

So yup I don't own FMA, sigh. I only own Evelyn. *in the background "you do not own me!"* YES I DO!

read and review. ;)


End file.
